An Angel Falls
by Silver Kitten
Summary: My first poem. very sweet and sad.


Okay, here's the poem, warning: very long and depressing, but I would love to hear what you think. Oh yeah, this is Matt's pov reflecting on, you'll find out... ~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~ 

An Angel Falls   
  
  
  


I lay back thinking, a tear in my eye, 

I tried holding back, my urge to cry. 

I remember so clearly, that what happened was true. 

As I stare at the sky many shades of blue. 

How can I forget this tormenting day? 

Full of Darkness, depression, full of dismay. 

It happened so fast, it wasn't fair. 

That Tk was victimized, killed without care. 

I could vividly see the image in my mind, 

The killer's rage as his car twirled to the side. 

Why he had done it, what did he gain? 

Was something mourned over, with deep, endless pain. 

I can hear TK's yell, echo inside of my head. 

My worst fear coming true, the one I most dread. 

The doctor rushed in, I was forced to sit out, 

And cry in my hands, sorrow and doubt. 

I couldn't believe this was occurring, 

So young in his life, dying so early. 

Can this be true, is this for real? 

Questions were spinning, as if on a wheel. 

I wanted to know, could he have survived? 

Then the doctor came out, his eyes were deprived. 

I stood and stared, putting fears aside, 

Hoping he would say, TK is alive. 

He walked over slowly, motioning to take a seat. 

As he began to say, his heart was beating it's last beat 

I wanted to collapse, right then and there. 

This was too intense, for anyone to bear. 

He explained I could see him, and tell him good bye. 

I knew that would be difficult, he's going to die! 

I reluctantly followed, as he lead me to the door. 

Closing it behind me, I couldn't take anymore. 

I knelt down by his side, tears flowing once more. 

As I took his hand, trembling with sore. 

I watched as he lay there, on his death-bed, 

Feeling it should have been me there instead. 

He opened his tired eyes, and gazed into mine. 

He then smiled, and out came a tear with a shine. 

I was absorbed in the dark silence 

Wondering how someone could cause such violence. 

I squeezed his hand tight, not wanting to let go, 

As he spoke to me, ever so slow. 

"I love you big bro, I always will, I wish when the car came, I wasn't so still, Tell mom and dad, I love them too. I'm just sorry, I didn't know what to do." 

I felt my heart being ripped out, 

There weren't words that existed, I could shout. 

To describe this wretched emotion I feel, 

Oh how I wish, it wasn't so real. 

What could I say, what could I do? 

But sit there and tell him, that I love him too. 

I knew all the things from him I would miss, 

I gave him a hug, and I gave him a kiss. 

"I'll miss you so badly." I said in reply. 

"I'll miss you too." He started to cry. 

"Take care Matt, now and forever, 

One day, we will again be together." 

I looked in his blue eyes, shadowed with tears, 

As they slowly shut, washing away all the fears. 

His small hand lost grip, his breaths were no more. 

I could feel my heart sinking, down to the floor. 

Then I turned to the door, with the surprise, 

Of seeing my parents, tears filled in there eyes. 

My mom walked over, and gave me a hug. 

My dad brushed his foot, against the floor rug. 

"The police say who did this was a teenage punk. 

Turned out to be an underage drunk." 

Was all he could manage to say, 

Knowing how much he wanted this guy to pay. 

The killer was found, sentenced life in jail, 

For the hit and run accident, he won prevail. 

One week later, nothing much changed. 

I was still the same me, but perhaps more deranged. 

I mourned for Tk in every way, 

I wanted him back, every day. 

I walked to the bathroom, determination in my eye, 

Again feeling this pain, I sign I should die. 

I smashed the mirror hard with my fist. 

Taking the glass, to attempt a cut in my wrist. 

The sharp glass was ridged and tough, 

And I wondered if it would be enough. 

To end all these nightmares come true, 

So TK, I could be with you. 

Then I heard a faint voice, from deep inside me. 

The essence of TK, begging his last plea. 

For me to go on, forgetting this past, 

So I could live my life, he wanted to last. 

I looked at the reflection in the mirror that remained. 

Seeing that I was no longer disdained. 

I smiled to myself, knowing TK was here. 

With me forever, and with that came a tear. 

But this time was different, I cried for the joy. 

Knowing in heaven, was a new angel boy. 

Full of life, and full of love. 

Watching me, from up above. 

"Good bye" I softly whispered. 

Understanding he was up there, and he was listened. 


End file.
